1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to file systems, and in particular to a method for comparing two file tree descriptions and generating a sequenced log of changes that transforms an old tree to a new tree.
Portions of the disclosure of this patent document contain material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office file or records, but otherwise reserves all rights whatsoever.
2. Background Art
A way to organize files and folders of a user on a computer is by arranging them in a structure commonly known as a tree. Oftentimes, files and folders are changed. When this happens, a new tree is generated. It is helpful sometimes to know the differences between the old and new trees. Finding these differences currently is very difficult, as will be further explained below. Before discussing this problem, however, an overview of a tree data structure is provided.